C U L P A B L E S
by TefyHatake
Summary: Solo una vez, eso era lo único que se necesitaban para llamarse así, deseaba sentir dentro al hombre frente a ella, al todo poderoso séptimo Hokage , el esposo de su hermana, una equivocación o quizá no que en situaciones inesperadas se convertiría en aquello. ¡Ahora ella dormía con el esposo de su herma! Basado en el capitulo 9 de Boruto. NarutoxHanabi / Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo está basando en el capítulo de 9 del anime de Boruto, como What if.

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **.**

 **Culpables**

Agitadas respiraciones inundaban una de las habitaciones de la mansión Hyuga, dentro, las prendas del nanadaime Hokage caían sin pudor, dos sombras se acariciaban impacientes, deseosas por probar sus cuerpos.

Para ambos aquello era peligroso, hacerlo en un lugar donde cualquiera podría descubrirles, más aquella sensación, en vez de detenerles, lo hacía aun más placentero, sabían que aquello que hacían caía en la bajeza y deshonor, ambos le fallaban a una persona amada.

Mas la carne era débil, no podían evitarlo.

Todo había comenzado con un error, el en un acto descuidado se había equivocado de habitación, tomando a la pequeña heredera Hyuga desprevenida, totalmente desnuda en sus aposentos, fue entonces que como si de un hechizo se tratase, los ojiazul orbes del rubio no pudieron evitar, examinar detalle a detalle, disfrutando del cuerpo de la joven frente a él. Ella pese a la impresión del momento, no había hecho el intento por cubrirse, un sensación de seguridad de había instalado en su pecho al notar la mirada deseosa del Uzumaki y las reacciones que provocaba en el.

 **—Hanabi-chan…yo…l-lo siento—** intento articular, pasando en seco, con la garganta seca y una creciente erección entre sus pantalones.

Justo así había comenzado, habían bastado una pequeña mirada acompañado de un sensual y provocativo moje de labios de parte de Hyuga menor para hacerle perder los estribos y como fiera en celo cerrando la puertas tras de sí, había corrido a probar aquellos labios que lo llaman, fervientemente a cada parte de su cuerpo, envolviendo entre sus manos el fino rostro que le miraba deseoso, Naruto poso suavemente sus labios sobre los ajenos, fue un pequeño rose entre ambos, una prueba en saber si era correspondido, aquello hizo correr chispas en la habitación, con una conexión inmediata, bastando para que ambos corazones, saltasen de excitación en sus pechos.

La sorpresa paso de largo cuando pensó lo que sucedía, ¡el esposo de su hermana la estaba besando!, debía detenerlo, mas su corazón latiente, llevando sangre a lugares donde la sensación de aquello se volvía placentera le motivaba a hacer caso omiso de su razón, sumisa ante su deseo de ser poseída del hombre que dominaba sus húmedos sueños dejo que los delgados y tibios labios del rubio se apoderasen de los suyos, con cada vez más rapidez, profundizo aquel contacto.

Ahora ambos se encontraban ahí, entre agitadas respiraciones y caricias disfrutando del peligroso tacto de sus cuerpos.

Naruto sentado al borde de la cama observaba con lujuria a la joven heredera de pie, quien con movimientos sensuales bailaba completamente desnuda para deleite del Hokage ambos se preparaban para el siguiente acto aquel que culminaría su decisión y terminaría por deshonrarlos presa del deseo

De manera firme las manos de ahora Séptimo Hokage se colocaban en las pequeñas caderas, de la joven desnuda ante su mirada, sus manos subían con lujuria acariciando los firmes pechos, eran mucho más pequeños que los de su esposa, sin embargo para el apetito que quemaba dentro de su ser, le eran más que perfectos, jugando con los rosados pezones a su camino, un pequeño gemido de placer escapo de los feminos labios.

 **—Ho-hokage Sama—** salió de labios de la ojiperla conteniendo un pequeño gemido.

Sin más premura poniéndose en acción, la pequeña Hyuga dejo que el camino de húmedos besos que le proporcionaban terminase, mientras ella terminaba por desnudar el fornido torso de su cuñado.

Posando una mano la pequeña cicatriz en el fornido pecho del hombre frente a ella, se preparo para lo que seguía, quizá era la última vez que se lo pregunta a ella misma, ¿estaba dispuesta continuar con aquello? A perder su virginidad guardada hasta el matrimonio con el Hokage? ¿¡El esposo de su hermana!? La respuesta era sí, lo necesitaba, su hermana podía tenerle para siempre, ella solo quería una noche o las que el rubio desease ella siempre estaría ahí.

Una última mirada cómplice entre ambos fue suficiente para continuar, ahora ambos se encontraban desnudos y listos para entregarse sin impedimento alguno.

Sin retrasarlo más, decidida, termino por colocarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo del rubio, Hanabi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna cuando la firme erección del Hokage roso su intimidad,

 **—Di mi nombre Hanabi…—** pidió en voz roca sobre su oído para seguido colocar un beso en su clavícula.

 **—Na- Naruto- kun… —** susurro, moviendo sus caderas en un sutil acto frotando de manera tortuosa sus ahora desnudos sexos, ya no podía mas, deseaba sentir dentro al hombre frente a ella, al todo poderoso séptimo Hokage , el esposo de su hermana, al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Depositando pequeños y cortos besos tras la orejas, punto que había descubierto era sensible para el rubio suplico.

 **—P-por favor, hazme tuya… hazlo. —**

Las Caricias junto a aquella suplica que no fueron rechazadas, pues de igual manera se encontraba ansioso, por lo que por no pudiendo alargar mas aquello, de manera voraz, levantando de manera sutil el delgado cuerpo de la chica, introdujo su miembro, en aquella húmeda y estrecha entrada, chocando con aquella barrera que le aseguraba era el primer hombre su vida, intento hacer aquello lo menos doloroso que pudo hasta que le sintió relajarse, comenzando un vaivén lento, arrancando suspiros de la chica que se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de su amado.

La deseaba con locura, cada envestida intentaba contenerse pues sabía era la primera vez, la pequeña niña que temblaba en sus brazos, vibraba de placer para él, a cambio de un par de besos tiernos que ella intentaba proporcionarle, callada se dejaba hacer, soltando de vez en vez géminos, que no podían ser mayor alago, eso solo le decía que estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él.

Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora ambos habían comenzada con aquella danza, en la que unían sus cuerpos, que los marcaba como culpables.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **N/A: Lo se van a matarme por dejarlo así pero simplemente la este pequeño y picoso Fic lo imagine así, solo fugaz y feroz encuentro sin final para estos dos, debo confesarles que es el primer Fic que escribo con escenas Lemmon así recibo tomatazos.**

 **Sin más muchas gracias por leerme y mi atrevido Fic, que tengan buenas noches ttbayo!**


End file.
